Life After Death, Volume 2
by T'Ashalik
Summary: Continuing after the birth of Sarek's third son, this volume explores new life and new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Vulcan

Han'shir Province

Shi'khar

2296.65

Spock stood quietly, patiently awaiting his turn to process through customs. No special accommodations were given him – logic dictated he would receive the same, equal, exacting process as any other Vulcan citizen would. It was soothing.

As he waited, he reflected on the many tidbits Leonard McCoy had tossed at him over the many years of their friendship, and one surfaced… _Spock, the bureaucratic mentality is the only constant in the known universe..._ McCoy was quite correct.

He stepped up to the Customs desk to a tall, burly elder Vulcan who recognized Spock immediately.

" _Khart-lan_ Spock," he said as he accepted the necessary credentials, entering relevant data in to the computer. "Welcome home."

Spock nodded silently and stepped into the Terminus, making his way to public transit. As he located the appropriate tram and boarded, aware of recognizing glances that lingered only momentarily – any longer and they would have breached social courtesy.

He thought about the meeting that was fast approaching, and meditated upon how to approach a most complex conversation. There were no manuals for this. His PADD chimed softly for the incoming message from Earth, from his father…

 _Sa-fu,_

 _While this day has brought great satisfaction to my life, it also has granted me opportunity for self-reflection and awareness, which in turn have revealed a failing in my logic as your father when you were a child. My illogic made a difficult situation even more challenging for you. It was not my intention, however your mother once told me the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. For that, I seek your forgiveness._

 _Should you choose the privilege of your own family, perhaps you will encounter opportunity to understand why I made the choices with your discipline and, if I may ask this of you, take the opportunity to guide my understanding of the needs your brother will have as another child of two worlds. It is illogical to repeat those errors._

Spock paused, and reread the first portion, realizing the depth of his father's words, and then continued.

 _In my meditation after the birth, I realized that I must clarify for you what_ uzh'keshtu t'nash-veh _means to me also carries back to the date of your birth. I stood with your mother as she brought you forth, and when I held you in that first moment, I saw in you the value and contribution of your mother's heritage. You were so Human – an invaluable treasure._

 _I now possess a logical understanding of what it means to honor such a dual heritage. I would request your guidance as Emma and I raise your brother to adulthood. Your perspective is absolutely unique._

 _Peace and long life, my son._

The tram slowed gently as they arrived at the transport platform. Spock exited the tram and then began the walk to her flat. The neighborhood was quiet, filled with a unique blend of families, elders, and students attending the Academy.

Mentally, he assigned his father's unexpected communication to his meditation later in the day, and focused upon what he would say to her. He knew that the most important thing to happen would be acknowledging his avoidance of her, claiming it openly, and seeing her forgiveness. Then there was the issue of why it had taken him so long to recognize her, and finally, to seek out any indication of her willingness to consider changing her life's path for him once again.

He was uncertain she would forgive, understand, and agree individually, let alone all together. As he stood in the elevator, rising high above the small community below, the memory of his mother's counsel floated into his mind…

… _Spock stood inside the greenhouse helping her with her roses, pruning exactly as she had instructed. She came by with a bromeliad in hand and paused nodded affirmingly at his work._

" _That's just what they needed, Spock. Thank you for your help today," she paused, trying not to look directly at the black eye he'd earned from Stonn and his cronies. "How's the eye feel?"_

 _He shuffled in place silently, unsure of how to say what he was thinking. "Mother, I," he paused, "recently I have found myself unsure of how to be what father expects of me. I would be truly Vulcan, sincerely, but I do not fully know how."_

 _She put the plant down and hugged him, waiting patiently for his stiff posture to relax in her arms and accept her affection. She fully engaged in these rare moments, as she did not wish to awaken the stern and authoritarian nature Sarek often brandished at any suspected weakness Spock might potentially reveal._

 _As Spock reciprocated the gesture, she sighed and resolved his allowing her the embrace was enough, and tears would make it worse. Patting his back gently, she held her ten year old son and then released him._

" _I needed that hug, my son. Thank you for understanding."_

" _It can only be categorized as necessary under the privilege you hold as my Terran mother," he answered softly, looking into her eyes, silently grateful for her love._

 _She smiled at him softly, gently touching his cheek just below the bruise. "That is a respectable shiner. Spock, I understand why you chose to defend my honor and dignity."_

" _Father will not," he whispered._

" _Oh, I suspect he will, but he won't condone your actions. Spock, I won't pretend to know how you feel, but I will ask you to do one thing for me as you make decisions each day."_

 _One small right eyebrow rose._

" _I'm only ever expecting you to be who you are. It seems simple, doesn't it? I mean, just be Spock… but it's just not that easy. I want you to promise me you will think about things from a different perspective."_

" _Mother, I do not understand."_

" _Hear me out: I want you to find the courage to be authentically you. Not everyone is going to like you, or even grant you the respect you may earn, but no one can begin to do that if you do not allow them the chance to know who you truly are inside. Your heart will tell you what to do – just be authentic, genuine, and honest."_

" _It is my desire to be honest in all things,_ Ko-mekh _," he answered sincerely._

" _Oh Spock, I know it is. I see you – because you are genuine with me, only who you are, no pretense. This authenticity is not inherently created, rather it is revealed in your character over time. I know your father has strict ideals for your growth, and while it may not be easy for you to understand now as a child, you will see his logic as you grow into adulthood._

" _Part of what you must work for is claiming you Vulcan heritage while releasing the notion of who you think you should be, with your true self being all that remains. May I advise you further?" she asked, knowing his cooperation would be given willingly._

" _Of course."_

" _When you're challenged with these complex decisions, concern yourself only with what matters the most: truth, sincerity, self-knowledge, moral character, and most importantly, self-acceptance."…_

Spock made his way through the building until he found himself at her door. Taking a deep, calming breath, he knocked gently. Moments later, she opened the door and they regarded one another silently.

Saavik stood quietly, observing him, her curiosity piqued by his communication the night before.

"Will you have water?" she asked, inviting him inside.

"Not at this time," he replied, following her into the living room of her small home. "I have come to ask your forgiveness, Saavik."

"You have caused me no offense - ", she answered only to be gently interrupted.

"But I have, even if you do not acknowledge it as such."

"Clarify."

"You made a conscious, definitive choice to preserve my life, including I survived the Pon Farr as the Genesis planet spiraled into destruction. You sought no reward for this, yet it should have been granted you."

She sat quietly, masking grief that followed her each day since that experience on Genesis. It had been the morally appropriate choice, the logical choice, and she had been the only one who understood what was happening to him. She'd been Spock's advocate – his Steadfast – especially when no other could, and without expectation of anything in return.

His mother had been moved greatly by Saavik's returning him to her, but none knew of all that she had sacrificed to bring him safely home. But she had remained alone as the years past because of one simple truth: she could never bond to another with those memories in her psyche. The Genesis Incident was marked as classified, and she was obligated to maintain secrecy.

He continued. "My just before my mother died, she asked me to reconsider the circumstances of isolated existence. When I sought clarification, she asked me to consider that which my life centered upon. For the years since her death, I have meditated upon her guidance. But before I could ever consider remediation of my current life, I had to seek you out: Saavik, I am in your debt for this continued life beyond what should have been a permanent end. I am grateful for your service in this," he whispered.

"The honor of service is mine, Spock."

"I seek forgiveness for my failure to acknowledge your actions, and the consequences you would bear as a result. I have failed you in this."

She observed him, and answered his searching eyes. "Spock, there is no offense. You were not yourself in that time, beyond the apparent concerns of the fever. You did not know what you were doing. How can I hold you offending in that?"

"Perhaps, but after the _fal-tor-pan_ , and my subsequent re-education, I became aware of the circumstances. I did not perform my duty to you as Protector. I failed you in this."

Saavik took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. "Forgiveness is granted for this offense. It exists no more."

"I am grateful, _Osu_ ," he answered filled with gratitude for her understanding. It was completely within her right to disallow forgiveness, but she chose to grant it instead. "Regarding the matter of my obligation, albeit far belated you, I would ask you to consider a solution that relieves us both of undesirable solitude."

She met his gaze with curiosity and what was almost disbelief. "Your proposal?"

"That we two become one. I would find great satisfaction fulfilling the role of Protector to you – Saavik – is this possible? Will you bind yourself to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Last Preparations

2296.815

The list was long, but distinguished. It was also complete… Emma smiled in satisfaction as she marked off the last of the packing, and sat on the balcony of their home. Skelan slept quietly in her robe, until she sat and adjusted his body for her comfort. He yawned as she held him up to look out on the bay with her.

Knocking on the door without reply, Anna made her way through the apartment and saw them outside. "Em, I knocked… how's your packing coming along? You need help?"

"Nay, Ma. It's all done just now," she replied as Skelan smiled at his grandmother. "Have you heard from Sulok yet?"

"Aye. They will arrive late this evening, so it's just us and this wee one. Jenny will transport back from Skye tomorrow morning early."

"Ah, yes – how's she feeling about leaving tomorrow? It's a big change."

Anna nodded. "It is. Murron thinks she is doing pretty well, and if I'm to be completely honest, Murron is the one who'll have difficulty with Jen leaving."

Reaching for Skelan, she continued as he snuggled into her neck while she bundled him in her robes. "Emma, I don't know how to tell you in a different way, so I'll just say it again: I love this little boy. He's delightful."

"Yes, he is, and I will say it again: he was worth every bit of it… although I'm not looking for another labor anytime soon. That was unreal."

"How're ya healing?"

"Pretty well. T'Pola says the third procedure was a success, and now it's a matter of everything just settling back in. Ma, did you have it hard with me?"

"Yes and no… it was tough, but you were much smaller than Skelan. I didn't really have any major complications, just the usual stuff. I think your father was more bothered by the experience than I was… it was hard for him to watch me go through that – and that Ailis wouldn't allow him in the room until you were nearly there. He kept getting underfoot."

000OOO000

0330 found Sarek stepping into their home, quietly placing his materials in the study by the front door. After he removed his robe and shoes he was welcomed by Jake with a purr and a leg rub.

"Greetings, my friend," he said softly as he rubbed behind the cat's ears. "It is agreeable to see you as well."

The comm-unit chimed quietly with a message for him from her. It pleased him to see her and hear her voice.

 _Welcome home, My Love:_

 _I'll be glad to see you in the morning, as tomorrow will be a busy day, for certain. Savel explained to us how everything will happen, and I expect nothing less than the refined efficiency I have always seen from our staff._

 _I'd also like to ensure they are each commended for the manner in which they perform their duties… and on that subject, I would like to speak with you about possible reassignment of T'Lyra to the Interchange Directive once we're planet side._

 _You'll find that we are completely packed and ready, save your personal toiletries and clothing from your completed journey. I will attend to refreshing them and preparing your bag on the morrow._

 _Also, I wanted to let you know that T'Pola has inoculated Skelan in compliance with medical regulations for his processing through immigration. He was not appreciative of it in the least, but it is done._

 _Jenny is not yet here – she asked to remain in Kyleakin overnight and to transport in tomorrow morning. Uncle Ken will ensure she is here on time. I think the reality of our departure has unsteadied her. She feels anxiety about the journey and adjusting to the culture – but she will be fine. I'd also like to speak with you about her transition._

 _I wasn't certain what time you would arrive, so I prepared end meal for you just in case… and I found a treat for you. The strawberries this year have been wonderful. You'll find them in a mixed fruit salad in the crisper._

 _I have prepared a transport module that includes many things we likely will not be able to get on Vulcan. Sulok advised Ma and me on what items were forbidden, particularly meats. I've attached the Bill of Lading to the message for your approval prior to our departure._

 _The only other thing I need to advise you of is the transport and management of the musical instruments. Several of them are delicate and susceptible to damage from low humidity. I would like to make a plan for how we maintain the humidity they will require once planet side._

 _I'm glad you're home safely,_ Adun _._

Padding through the kitchen, Sarek found the salad she'd prepared for him, and decided her assessment of the year's strawberry harvest was quite accurate. He savored each bite, committing the aroma, flavor, and finish to memory. In all her years on Vulcan, Amanda had never been able to raise strawberries, despite highly cultivated attempts with expert consultation from visiting botanists.

Sarek walked silently to Skelan's room to check on his son. He'd missed him over the course of this last journey, and was satisfied to find him sleeping soundly, bundled in his small robes. Sarek made a mental note to ensure Sovik was acknowledged for the gift of robes for Skelan.

In the hours after Skelan's birth, Sovik had performed a feat of remarkable subterfuge, obtaining his measurements and then spending what Sarek estimated conservatively to be 12 hours custom tailoring house robes, formal robes, ceremonial robes… and not just one size. They were prepared for the first three years of growth.

Making his way silently into their bedroom, he paused long enough to see her sleeping form, and noted her burrowed into his pillow, nearly face first. He never could exactly understand how she was able to breathe that way – but he also knew it was comforting to her.

As he stepped into the bathroom to prepare for what little would be had that night, he found a small notecard taped to his mirror.

 _Rai urgam qual ha'kiv, heh velik k'du. Talash-tor kanok numo-lirt'k spo'na'shaya ha'kel._

(Life is simple and effortless with you. Every moment sounds like 'Welcome Home'.)

"Likewise, _k'diwa_."

Moments later, he slid quietly into their bed, enjoying her warmth as she ruolled over, mumbling something unintelligible before returning to sleep.

Sarek lay in the dark in contemplation of what was to come, and how very different their lives would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Symmetry

2296.816

First-meal was communal, taking place in a well-managed rush as preparations for departure were in a constant state of completion. Emma, Anna, and Jenny watched in delighted silence as it happened, observing peak efficiency and cooperation all around them. As they sat together, T'Lyra approached.

"It is time for the Transition of Responsibility. You will accompany me," T'Lyra requested, continuing to instruct them on what was about to happen. " _Kevet Dutar_ T'Laia and her ambassadorial staff are preparing to transport into the embassy. Emma, you will stand to the left of _Kevet Dutar_ Sarek, Anna and Jenny, you will stand to the left of _O'na'shikhausu_ Sulok."

"T'Lyra, are we required to do or say anything?" Anna asked.

"No, with exception of offering the customary greetings, as this is a diplomatic formality only," she replied. They arrived outside the ceremonial chamber and paused, as Ana gave Jenny a final check. Sulok had briefed her on what would be expected, and Anna wished only the best first impression for her young niece.

Sarek approached Emma silently, dressed in formal attire she had not seen. He wore a black tunic with silver embroidery around a the cuffs and a Mandarin styled collar, which seated seamlessly against the silvery-gray _tugno't-ischaya_ , the rarely earned formal diplomatic robes.

/ _Aduna_. Are you prepared?/

/As much as I can be,/ she thought as she adjusted Skelan in her robe.

Sulok made one final inspection for the most miniscule detail that could have been overlooked, and returned to his place, activating his communicator. "Embassy to T'Plana Hath."

"T'Plana Hath, awaiting invitation," the communications officer responded immediately.

"All staff cleared for transport to embassy grounds, on your acknowledgement," Sulok answered, quietly closing the device.

Three seconds later, the all too familiar hum began and elements of the incoming ambassadorial staff arrived, security teams first. As they conducted scans, acknowledgment was given again and the service staff arrived, then finally followed by the new ambassador and her staff.

Standing in silence, T'Raia observed the outgoing compliment carefully. She was very tall, at what Emma estimated to be six feet and three inches, and like Sarek, she also wore the _tugno't-isachya_ , over a tunic of soft brown. Emma knew she was younger than Sarek, and this was her first assignment off world.

T'Raia approached them, hand raised in the traditional gesture. " _Mene sakkhet ur-seveh, O'kevet dutar_ Sarek."

" _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , Ambassador T'Raia. I trust your journey was free of unnecessary incident?" Sarek replied.

"Correct," T'Raia paused, indicating the Vulcan male to her right. "He who is my husband _, O'shila-talsu_ Selkek."

" _S'haile_ ," Sarek greeted the older male, nearly his own age. "I present Dr. Emma MacGregor, _O'khar-tausu na iyula-di'kizh tumaya, heh nen-ter-titayek t'Teraya_ , she who is my wife."

T'Raia and Selkek both bowed graciously as Emma greeted them. " _K'odu_ , the honor is mine. Welcome to Earth."

As Sarek, T'Raia and their staff continued discussion for the ambassadorial transition, the remaining members of each party continued getting to know one another.

"Dr. MacGregor, I attended the memorial concert for Shiyorian Ka'alte. Your compositional style is commendable. Andorian Musical vocabulary is complex," Selkek said.

"Most kind, Osu. Ka'alte spoke as the musical voice for the Federation for so long, I feared I could not accurately thank him. It was an undertaking I am most honored to have been chosen for.

"Your representation was honest and forthright," he answered.

"On another topic if I may," she hesitated momentarily, "I found your research regarding sociological and cultural reforms taking place in the outer regions of the Irion Syndicate to be enlightening. Do you perceive these trends to be lasting, and will there be any positive changes to the militaristic behavior of the warlords?"

"While initial data suggests the potentiality, there is insufficient data to speak conclusively. Obtaining accurate and relevant primary source data is difficult. As to the warlords, they're behavior is akin to their logic: unbalanced and unpredictable. I am authoring a newer study regarding their policies toward equality between males and females. If you wish, I shall ensure you receive a copy of the findings when it is complete?"

"I'd really appreciate that," Emma paused, realizing she had neglected an important duty. " _O'shila-talsu_ ," Emma began, "this is my mother, Anna MacLeod _aduna_ Soluk, and my cousin, Jenny MacLeod."

Selkek bowed graciously to them both. " _T'Sai_ Anna, _Orensu_ Jenny," he paused, a moment of recognition on his face. "You are the Terran who will study Astrophysics in the next term at the Academy?"

" _Ha, O'shila-talsu_. My courses begin in two weeks," she replied.

Her beginning understanding of the Vulcan language was strong, as was her accent. "I served on the Admissions Council for off world applicants. Your application was intriguing. Perhaps you shall find suitable challenge in the academy program?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey Home

Once the formalities were managed and the transition completed, Sarek stood on the transporter pad with the delegation and waited for transport clearance. This facility had been his home on Earth for many years, and now, that time was coming to an end; but the mere possibility of the future he and Emma were creating was well worth the change.

One by one, the groups within his delegation arrived on board and settled into their responsibilities for the voyage, a reassuringly habitual people. After he had received confirmation that all were aboard, all materials stowed properly, and all clearances for departure granted, Sarek allowed himself to relax slightly, and went in search of his wife.

Logic told him they were in the observation lounge, and satisfyingly, he found them there, engrossed in Jupiter as they prepared to depart the Solar system. Emma was with her family, the three of them chatting about the extraordinary view.

"I never thought it would be this beautiful… I mean, I have seen the videos and images, but this is surreal," Anna exclaimed as they breezed by the Great Red Spot. "It's huge, and to think it's been broiling for hundreds of years..."

/Aduna./

Emma smiled and rose as she heard his voice in her mind. /Hi there. I take it everything is in order?/

/It is./

"Hello, Sarek," Anna smiled. "Thank you for such a wonderful opportunity. I've not been off world before."

"Indeed? Avail yourself of anything you need. My wife, we shall speak now."

Emma nodded and walked with him to a separate table in the viewing area and handed Skelan to him as he sat. The little boy was wide awake and watching his father carefully. The slightest tinge of a smile perked at the corners of his tiny mouth as Sarek wrapped him gently into his robe.

She looked at her husband quietly as he settled their son, and then looked to her. "I trust the transition has been made efficiently?" She asked. "I'm having tea, would you care for some?"

"Yes, please," he paused. "It has. Your assistance in preparations were most helpful. In your message to me, you requested we speak on several topics," he answered, Skelan sleeping soundly, nestled into his chest as one small hand clinging to his robe.

"So, the bill of lading, what is satisfactory?"

"Yes, however, your mother must be prepared to account for the quantities of certain items, as the immigration officer may perceive she is attempting to bypass import regulations. I have prepared documents to avoid such an issue, however experience tells me that bureaucracy often finds ways through," he said, sipping his tea.

"I assume you're referring to the flour, butter, spices, milk, grain, and preserved fruits?"

He nodded affirmingly. "The documents identify the transport module as carrying items for three individuals. Stasis preservation of 25 gallons of raw milk will elicit curiosity. I have concern regarding the rennet she will use."

"She makes amazing cheese – and the rennet is vegetable based. How likely is it that there will be an issue."

"38.995%, given historical data for Amanda's transport bills," he took another sip, "however, those were all for a module designated for one person."

"Understood. Sarek, about Jenny… her linguistics are coming along well, although her accent will present her with more trouble than mine, I fear," she smiled in reply.

"It is strong, however I perceive it to be an asset. T'Lyra reports she has progressed through the first 16 months of instruction since her arrival with us in January. It will not be her greatest barrier, however. Jenny requires greater understanding of endurance and courage. She is young, and inexperienced with interspecies engagement. There will be adjustments she must make in order to experience true success in her studies.

He paused, taking another drink.

"In recommending her to the Academy, I accepted responsibility for her guidance and will serve as her advocate. I shall approach her about these concerns, and other issues she must be aware of before attending classes."

Emma nodded. "The matter of T'Lyra, then?"

"What is your request?"

"She has proven to be a uniquely qualified assistant, and, if there are no other competing priorities, I'd like to hire her to work with me in the second phase of the Interchange Directive."

"Functioning in what capacity?"

"Business Manager and Liaison. I can manage the internal details but I've not built relationship with staff and faculty at the Academy yet. I'd really appreciate her expertise. I trust her."

He nodded silently as he thought about the choice of assignments T'Lyra had, and began to calculate the likelihood that she would accept. He felt Skelan shiver slightly, burrowing deeper into his robe. Placing his thumb on the boy's forehead, he sensed the feeling of illness moving through his little body.

"Is he still warm? I took him to T'Pola for evaluation earlier."

"Prognosis?"

"It's a residual effect of the vaccines. She estimates another 24 to 36 hours and he will be fine."

"Understood," he said, watching little cheeks flush light green as his body managed the consequences of inoculations. Little eyebrows furrowed slightly as he whimpered quietly. Sarek raised him up out of his robe and wrapped him up again, resting his head in the crook of his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Customary Problems

2296.821

Customs and Immigration had been _interesting_ …

Processing into the planetary community was no issue, but the sour-faced Customary Officer, T'Daia, had questioned every item on the Bill of Lading for the transport module.

Every. Single. One.

As the scene unfolded, Emma watched Sarek wield his diplomatic skill with confidence, only to be brutally rebuffed and continually challenged.

"These items are available through standard import channels, Ambassador."

"For an individual or a small family of two, yes. For a family of six, however, - " he paused as she interrupted him midsentence.

"This is for a family of three."

Emma noticed his affect neutralize across their bond. /Can I help?/

…

/ _Aduna_ , T'Daia finds her very value and subsistence in arguing unnecessary, trivial technicalities./

" _Shehkuh se skann t'nash-veh, T'Daia_."

(My family has six, T'Daia.)

" _Non sequitir, Sarek. Pu'udilau rehkuh Khominlar na'natel."_

(Illogical, Sarek. This module is marked for three Humans.)

Unable to suppress her desire to step in, Emma spoke up before Sarek could respond. She knew he would always respond appropriately, but she could feel a protective urge growing in him.

" _O'oyutikausu, k'acruthlar nesh-kur heh alam rai nash, ha_?" (Honored Customary Officer, certainly this is not black and white?)

They both looked directly at her, but for much different reasons.

" _Starpa'shau_ ," T'Daia almost demanded. Clarification had been required.

" _Osu, a'ri se tu skann t'nash-veh se rehkuh: O'komekh t'nash-veh, kin'rer t'nash-veh, heh nash. Isha a'ri se adun t'nash-veh. K'war'ma'kon t'Sarek se shehkuh. Dungi-gol-tor vel'lar skann t'nash-veh vah'namishau uzh-hakiv T'Khasi, heh rufau ek_." (You are correct that my family is three: my mother, my cousin, and myself. My husband is also correct. His extended family is six. These items help my family adjust to our new life on Vulcan, and they benefit us all.)

T'Daia evaluated each of them and was about to decline the request, but then she saw the two green eyes peering up at her.

Skelan had taken interest in her and was doing what Jenny affectionately called 'flirtin' with women who didn't stand a chance', and he flashed a smile and a coo. While her scowl didn't change much, her affect did. His parentage was clear, and she relaxed her intensity for a moment. With great grandchildren of her own, it dawned on her that he alone would need the items, and that was enough for her.

To Sarek's admitted, but internal surprise, she not only relented and approved the box, but extended their import allowance for two years to ensure the child had the nutrition he needed and was accustomed to. In her view, it was logical.

/Well… that worked out,/ Emma thought.

/A most illogical approach, but highly effective./

/Don't compliment me, that was Skelan's doing. He's got his father's charisma./


	6. Chapter 6

Coming Home

Emma stood in the terminus at Vulcan Space Central, breathing slowly and taking in every new sight, sound, and smell. After a visit to the medical station, Anna, Jenny, Skelan, and Emma had been treated for early hypoxia with a modified Tri-Ox compound designed for those whose move to Vulcan was either protracted or permanent. Now able to breathe without gasping, She indulged in a personal moment while waiting for final details to be managed as they prepared to make the final journey to their home.

 _Their_ home.

It was surreal to her, and the process of realizing a life-long goal to see Vulcan, the life on it, and to become a citizen was bittersweet. She reflected upon the times she and Amanda worked at her linguistic training…

… _after a particularly frustrating lesson for them both, Amanda decided it was better to just get some clarification rather than wonder why any longer._

" _Emma, I have to ask, and please forgive me, but I think it better to be very direct right now. Why do you hold onto the accent so tightly? It is interfering with your progress."_

 _She took a deep breath and then replied. "Honestly? I am afraid it will slip through my grasp and I'll never find it again."_

" _But your accent does not define who you are. It's a part of you," Amanda replied, slightly confused._

 _Emma hesitated as she thought about how to answer. It was much more to her than that. She'd been dealt a unique hand in her life, and found herself struggling to maintain a sense of identity after returning from Betazed._

 _She had enlisted in emergency services work on Mars colony to take time to simply work and rebuild, and in that time had begun to cultivate a heightened respect and appreciation for her ancestry and who she was becoming._

 _Even with the counseling and esper training, she still felt unsteady with her own, always on the edge of human society. She felt conflicted by the fact that she was more at ease with extraterrestrial species than her own kind._

" _Since we're being candid, honestly Amanda, I've worked so hard to reestablish a sense of belonging to my own after the time I spent on Betazed that I'm scared to let it go. It took me so long to arrive at self-acceptance and understanding of who and what I am that the idea of losing my culture, my homeland – it's more than I can handle. I hope that makes some sense," she answered quietly._

 _Amanda had a moment of awareness and understanding, and respect for the same crisis of self-identity she'd experienced so many years earlier. Joining the Vulcan Diplomatic Delegation to test the universal translator was the greatest leap of faith in self she'd ever taken, and it had been the most challenging experience of her life._

" _Emma, I'd not thought of it that way for you, and that's on me. You know, when I left Earth for Vulcan so long ago, I was scared, too. It wasn't the new marriage, it was the absolute retooling of my cultural awareness, and that was a big challenge for me," she paused. "When I see you putting in the work you do, with its complexity and, frankly, the bravery it takes to challenge status quo, I see so much of myself. I think I may be projecting how I felt on you, and I owe you an apology for that."_

" _There's no offense in that, Amanda, none at all. I'm grateful you're watching out for me in this. Just tell me what I need to do to feel more confident – I'm at a loss."_

 _Amanda smiled._

" _Emma, you're going to do whatever it takes to master your learning. It will broaden your mind, open your heart to infinitely different ways of thinking, and challenge you to bring your very best forward as often as you can. But it will never require you to strip away who you are. You're one of the most authentic, sincere, and genuine people I have ever met, and that kind of self-respect and humility won't allow loss of self-identity; it'll make it even stronger."…_

Her mind returned to the moment as a tiny hand grasped her robe inside the folds he slept in. She set her bag down and peered in at him, finding him snuggled tightly into her chest, and she smiled at the memory of what her father would have described as 'being dug in like a tick'.

The memory of Will and his remarkable sense of humor brought a moment of grief into her mind, and she allowed it to simply be what it was: a precious reminder of him. As the wave of sadness washed over her and receded, she took a deep breath and decided to take Amanda's advice, opening her mind to the infinite diversity of the new life she had stepped into the past year. She stroked his forehead gently.

Having sensed the moment of grief in her, Sarek paired his fingers to hers, sharing his desire to support her as she transitioned into this new part of their lives together.

/I am with Thee./

/I'm glad of that. How long until the transport arrives?/

/Two point three minutes,/ he paused, as Anna and Sulok joined them.

"So, we're nearly ready to go?" Anna asked, taking in her new surroundings with a touch of excitement.

Emma nodded silently, quelling a rising surge of sadness at their soon parting, refusing to let the tears spill over. They'd been together nearly every moment of every day since returning from Skye after Will's death.

Anna regarded her tenderly. "We're only a few miles away, and I'm hoping to see you regularly, you know. Besides, I need my time with the wee boy."

Anna gently reached in and traced a small, upturned eyebrow.

"I shall miss being around you, Ma."

"Well, from what Sarek tells me, there is a remarkable greenhouse and garden at your home. I think you'll be far too busy to manage it, and you may just need a gardener - and I'm always only a call away," she paused as Sulok paired his fingers to hers, watching the tram arrive precisely on schedule.

"I love you, Ma," she whispered, hugging her mother closely for a moment.

After Jenny and Anna said their goodbyes, she and Sulok boarded the tram as other passengers watched silently, noting the familial resemblance between mother and daughter. As the doors closed, Anna raised her hand and waved, the tram departing right on time. Emma stood silently watching as it vanished into the distance on the high-speed line in the direction of Sulok's ancient family home.


	7. Chapter 7

Universal Coincidences

Boarding their own transport, Sarek, Emma, and Jenny settled down for the hour-long journey to the family estate.

As they departed the primary transit station, Jenny watched the landscape pass by quickly as the express tram made its way across the city and out into the rural, less populated areas of Shi'Kahr. It was difficult to contain her excitement as they sped toward her new home into the new phase of her life.

She'd never considered the Vulcan Science Academy as a possibility simply because of all the details that needed to come together in order for that to happen. None of this would have been possible had Sarek not taken the time to consider her potential and future development; to see her beyond the silly child who stood in the doorway trying to figure out who he was and why he was there only a year ago.

Jenny decided she'd do all she could to show him his confidence in her and the investment he was making on her behalf was not misplaced. Silently, she glanced at them, seated directly across from her. Sarek was engrossed in a rare, printed book, "Sunstone", by Octavio Paz. Emma was smiling at Skelan, and he grasped her index finger as she fed him.

Jenny thought about how Emma's life had changed, and how that in turn had brought her to this new place. She'd never seen Emma with such a sense of confidence and true happiness, and she silently issued a prayer of thanks for the grace, mercy, and provision God had granted her family.

Emma sat quietly as her son fed, and when his eyes began to flutter closed, she unlatched him from her breast and secured him in her robes so she could attend communications that were piling up.

One message was from a maintenance engineer named Senkek at the Academy, notifying her the facilities designated for the Interchange Directive had been brought up to code, and after a supervisory safety inspection the following morning, he anticipated its availability immediately afterward.

Emma made a mental note to look into his background and training. Much of the work he'd undertaken required a refined understanding the unique needs Terran acoustics would have in this atmosphere. It was clear that he would have needed to invest himself heavily in refined self-education in order to see it done correctly.

After reading his complete report regarding modification of facilities, acoustic variance management, and safety, she was very interested in meeting with him to learn more about his motivation for the project on top of his existing schedule.

What cemented her decision was his description of the preservation library - something she'd not requested, but he'd constructed once he processed the many boxes of printed music and instructional materials, realizing that they would deteriorate quickly in this new environment.

He'd designed a unique facility that would ensure proper curation of items ranging in age from 150 to 900 years. Emma deemed it necessary to assure his performance record reflected exceptional service in the matters of preservation and promotion of educational and cultural exchange with no expectation of reward. Leadership through service and sacrifice of personal pleasure and desire was a skill she held in high regard, and he clearly possessed it.

Several messages from private parties requested information as to her availability to accommodate new students, while others inquired about concert scheduling, themes, and they offered suggestions of topical planning.

As she completed her replies to them, Emma became aware of twin sets of young eyes watching them from across the aisle. Sarek had noticed as well, his mental commentary not revealed publicly as he continued to read.

/I must ask forgiveness for the unfailing curiosity of my people, _k'diwa_./

/No offense taken, Sarek. They're children, and it's what they do,/ she smiled, privately. No matter how often she heard him use an intimate affectation with her, it still brought her a pleasure she'd not experienced since before Bruce died.

Two little boys sat with their mother, observing Emma with intense curiosity. As one peered around his mother, she spoke quietly to them both, admonishing them for the overt social errors they were making.

"Silaan, Skonat, _rai nantau natya-nafular_."

(Do not stare at people who look different than you.)

" _Komekh, flekh-kur se yon-kur isachya," Silaan said softly._

(Mother, her red hair is strange…)

Skonat chimed in. " _Heh yar'kur bezhunlar, ha?_ "

(Green eyes?)

" _Riolozhikaik_. _Nafai-tor kau t'Surak: k'lalata prkori k'lalatar prnak'lirli_. _Isachya, bezhunlar – rai gluvau tukhik tahluhklar ket'es. Kohl-tor fi'nash, safu-lar._

(Illogical. Acknowledge Surak's wisdom: infinite diversity in infinite combinations. Hair, eyes – physical features do not demonstrate integrity. Meditate upon this, my sons.)

Recognizing an opportunity in the making, Emma chanced an interaction with them. " _O'Komekh_?"

" _Ha, T'sai_?" she replied, nearly surprised at the request for conversation.

" _Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim. Ken-tor se qlar'hy safular t'du_."

(There is no offense where none is taken. Your sons' curiosity is understood.)

" _Nemaiyo, T'Sai. Safular t'nash-veh nouri_."

(Thank you. My sons are young.)

Emma generated a business contact chip from her PADD and handed it to her. " _Oren-tor muhl nam-tor safular t'du_. Emma MacGregor _iwimish_ , _aduna_ Sarek, _khartausu t'Teraya di'kizh-tor Iyula, heh wuh'rak tertiyakausu t'Teraya Kaunshuk t'Ek'tralar. Fal'I'kal saven-tor nash-veh ralash-tanaf na'Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi ak, heh ki'nash shi'lar na'dahkuh sa-kanlar, dvel-tor kuv t'du_.

(Your sons are learning well. I am Emma MacGregor, wife of Sarek. I'm the Director of the Federation Cultural Interchange, and Composer Laureate to the United Federation of Planets. I'll be teaching music at the Vulcan Science Academy soon, and I have places for two curious boys, if you choose it.)

The young mother plugged it into her PADD, recognition dawning across her serene affect. " _O'kevet-dutar_?"

He nodded respectfully to her in response. " _Ha_ , _hi osvot-arkadan t'nash-veh._ "

(Yes, but my assignment is completed.)

She realized this Terran female was the person her bond mate had been working so hard for: Senkek had immediately volunteered for the extra assignment when the announcement was made regarding the Cultural Interchange Directive permanently relocating at the Academy.

His own life's path had involved intensive musical study, and he'd explained to her he thought it both an important opportunity, and a unique chance to indulge in the one personal hobby he had, and T'Ken agreed with him. The new work assignment had him working long hours, and she would often help him prepare for rest, finding him asleep, clothes unchanged and physically exhausted.

She would certainly mention this unlikely meeting to him.

"I am T'Kel, _aduna_ Senkek. My bond mate is the maintenance engineer that has prepared the facilities for use by the Interchange Directive. I believe he has found satisfaction in these extra duties."

Emma smiled at her as the transport slowed to a stop. "Indeed? I just received communication from him that the facilities only need the final safety inspection tomorrow. Please convey my gratitude to him for his efforts on behalf of the Directive. I know how much work has had to be performed to enable our timely beginning. I am thankful for his dedication."

She stood and bowed respectfully to them both, and as she was about to disembark, Emma spoke once more, saluting them."T'Ken, Skonat, Silaan _: mene sakkhet ur seveh_."

The boys bowed as their mother responded for them. " _Dif-tor heh smusma, O'savensu_."


	8. Chapter 8

The Ancient Ones

Looking out at the expansive desert that lay beneath them, extending to the far horizon and beyond, Emma thought through the education Sarek had provided of the place, clarifying that his family had been conceived, born, raised, bonded, lived, and died here for thousands of years. She'd misidentified his explanation for the smallest inkling of pride, and he quickly corrected her misperception…

… "T'hyla _, I do not share this with a sense of familial pride, rather with humility and respect. Our Ancestral Father was conceived and born in the mountain pass just to the south of us. His life experiences and awareness of what we were doing to each other was cultivated here. His decision to stand in graceful defiance of unchecked emotion and its graphic consequences was formalized here. The very temperance with which he carried himself was cultivated in this place."_

" _Love, forgive me, I didn't intend to offend you - "_

" _But Emma, you have not offended, rather misperceived. You must have this education to begin cultivation of greater understanding of the House that you have joined, and subsequent roles you shall fulfill as one of its representatives. I have full confidence in you and as your familial advocate your education is my responsibility._

" _Surak's courage, humility, and compassion formed the very basis of our existence. His desire to see our arrival at a heightened plane of existence had grave results – his own murder notwithstanding. It caused the severing of relationship with nearly one third of our planetary population as The Sundered departed our collective assembly."_

" _The Sundered?"_

" _You know them as Romulans," he paused, seeing awareness and understanding in her. "The Sundered were those unwilling to adapt the newly formed philosophies of meditation and emotional control. They believed openly expressed, intense emotion to be not only healthy, but necessary. Understand that this 'necessary' emotion stood behind the near decimation of our species._

" _Now, 5,000 years after their departure from us, both worlds stand in accomplishment of their own, arguably from diametrically opposed methodologies. 22 generations have passed since that time, and each has recognized that the journey is not completed with them, it merely continues, without end. Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations does not exclude that which we would avoid, rather it is inclusive of it. We simply choose to not follow their example._

" _Emma, as a Treasured Daughter claimed by the House of Surak, your choices, behaviors, and decisions will bring only respect and honor to His memory. This is expected of us all. I esteem your ability and willingness highly, but you will earn that trust and respect fully over time through consistent action in the eyes of the others. The estimation of your integrity is no greater or lesser based upon your ancestry – rather by your continued, intentional choices._

" _They do not know you as I do, and while they grant an initial element of trust both by nature of our relationship, and their interactions with Amanda over the course of her life here, you will earn your own place in our House. Just as I do not, they will neither compare you to her, nor will they expect you to be anything other than what you are."_

" _And what is that, Sarek?"_

" _Yourself."…_

Now, as she watched Nevasa slowly settle into the horizon to sleep, she became aware of the intrinsic beauty and rugged simplicity of the home they now shared. In its own way, it was much like her home in the dead of winter, snowfall giving the moonlight its eerie pale-blue hue – majesty in simplicity – and infinitely larger than she ever could be. In this place of new life and existence, she felt a sense of safety and completion.

Hearing soft footsteps approaching from behind she turned to see Narein watching her with crystal clear, black –brown eyes and a fundamental wisdom that comes with that kind of age.

"Lady Emma, what do you require at this time?"

"Honestly? I require education and correction. Sarek has given me greater understanding of this place and our House, and he will guide me, but I would be most grateful if you were to provide mentoring as I learn how to be an honorable daughter of our Ancestral Father," she answered quietly. "I'd bring nothing but respect to our family."

"As you wish," she paused. "On another matter, I have transferred Skelan's nutritional needs and the supply of breast milk remaining after your journey into stasis in the kitchen. Should you require any assistance with providing for his needs, you will inform me."

"Understood, and Narein, I thank you. It brings comfort to me knowing that he will grow under the experience and wisdom you both share with us. I'm grateful for your service to us."

Silently, the elder female nodded and left her to continue her observations.

ooo000ooo

Sarek sat in the study he'd shared with Amanda for the duration, and silently observed the clean desk, the empty chair, vacant space – and was satisfied to know that it would not sit as such any longer. As the day was drawing to a close, he looked at the vast expanse of desert and mountains that sprawled lazily beneath his estate.

Twilight on the _Sas-A-Shar_ desert was a renewal of life, with all manner of flora and fauna emerging from restful slumber and heat avoidance. His grandmother had always appreciated dawn and dusk equally for this, and made it her responsibility to usher in his own appreciation of the life that rose from the ashes of extreme desert heat.

He watched a small family of _K'nurt_ moving carefully in the underbrush of several _d'lechu_ succulents. The rabbit-like creatures depended upon those particular plants for their water supply, and were most vulnerable at these times of day and night. The mother guided her small litter of three from their den warily.

A knock on the door frame brought him back into the present moment, as Telhar awaited invitation to enter. " _Sarlah_ , _Dorli Kakhartausu_ " he invited, standing as his elder mentor entered the room.

At 237 years of age, his movement was slow and deliberate as he handed Sarek the two packages that had arrived early in the morning hours, just in advance of their return home.

"Both pianos arrived at dawn. _Rompotaya-mishekausu_ Senkek saw to their assembly, prepared the humidifiers, and has ensured they are ready for her use. The organ is scheduled to arrive in three days' time, and Senkek will see to its care as well. Regarding your journey tomorrow, all arrangements have been made, and the flitter awaits your departure."

"Does she know anything about the organ's addition to the instrument inventory?" Sarek inquired.

"No. We have seen to that. She will learn of it when you choose to reveal that to her. Soran has just contacted me with a message that he and T'Lyra will arrive with your shipped possessions and will see to their delivery at 1100 hours tomorrow."

"Understood. Facilities progress report?" Sarek asked. "Emma is ready to begin preliminary work for the Interchange Directive as soon as possible."

"The musical instruments have been transported directly to the assembly chamber designated for the Interchange Directive. Additionally, supervisory safety inspection of that dormant space will be completed tomorrow. Unsatisfactorily, completion is 6 point four days behind schedule."

"Justification?"

"The facilities have stood unused for ten point two years. Bringing all space and equipment to current standard was completed within projected parameters, however the modification and implementation of humidification filters required additional time however it was completed thirteen minutes prior to instrument delivery, _S'haile_.

"Senkek volunteered for all additional responsibilities the Interchange will have. I have forwarded his completion summary to you. He has devised a creative solution for obtaining moisture to supply facility humidification needs."

"Satisfactory," Sarek replied, curious to see this solution. "Where is she?"

"In the great room, observing the desert scape," he paused in thought. "Sarek, we find her accomplishments are significant. One so young possessing such capabilities - we have been reading her translations with interest. She embodies a truly unique perspective. If I may?"

"You may always, Telhar," Sarek encouraged, knowing from lifelong experience that this Ancient One's counsel should be sought regularly, and always accepted when offered.

"We find her to be a suitable match for you intellectually, educationally, professionally. Her character is above reproach, and her references spoke well of her."

Of course they'd checked her out before she arrived – although Sarek wondered how they'd accomplished this without any news of it coming back to him. He then remembered an expression Amanda used on occasion: _age and treachery overcome youth and skill_.

"I am grateful for your approval, _Osu_ ," Sarek bowed. "While bond-mates are for one another alone, I thank you for unwavering vigilance on my behalf."

"She has given you a son, a treasured gift to our House."

"Her generosity is such. I did not expect another child during my lifetime. Skelan brings me great satisfaction," he replied, analyzing the subtext in what was left unsaid. "What gives you pause, _Osu_?"

"The name – Skelan – it is unusual. In my life I have never encountered it. Educate me, _S'haile_."

"I remember you teaching Silek and myself as young children about the _Skladasular Sarhan_ , the _S'k'lan_. As our son developed in utero, he demonstrated exceptional levels of motor activity, neurological processing, and since his birth, he has yet to lie still unless he is asleep, and even that is questionable at times. In a matter of similarity, Emma's cultural background identifies males with a talent for heightened athleticism, particularly long distance running for extended periods of time. The name is Sceolan, s-c-e-o-l-a-n."

"Remarkable correlation," the Ancient One hesitated, and then continued into the topic neither of them would prefer. "Your time approaches, and soon. Sarek, how may we assist in preparation for that which you both shall endure?"

Sarek looked directly at him, mildly surprised that he'd brought the topic up. Internally, he appreciated the support offered without judgment.

"Emma is highly capable, and were I to have experienced any doubt of her commitment and execution of it, I would not have chosen her. As it is, I have no one left to stand with me during the _Koonut Kal'i'fee_."

"I am honored to stand with Thee, _Sarek'am_ , as I am certain Spock would be as well," he suggested, recognizing the awareness Sarek was likely having at that moment. "It is your right to request attendance of your most trusted companions."

Telhar's claiming him as son was deeply gratifying, as this experience would be the first in his life experience wherein his father, brother or grandfather would not be in attendance with him. A seed of sadness for each of them unexpectedly blossomed momentarily in his mind as had not in decades, and he relegated it to meditation later that evening. Amanda often referred to realizations like this as 'unfortunate consequences of the unexpected', and he now knew why.

Emma's thoughts drifted to him, unsure of the affect she'd just experienced from him across their bond, extending comfort, acceptance, and her unabashed love for him. She enveloped him in her own unique assurance, as a warm blanket.

"Sarek – has she been educated?"

"At a fundamental level, yes. She requested privacy during that time, and the details are not accessible to me."

"Who provided this education?" Telhar inquired.

" _O'Hakausu_ T'Pola and _O'Mamutausu_ T'Lyra provided introductory information.

"Shall I request Narein continue this education?" Telhar asked, directly.

"Yes, _Osu_ ," Sarek answered.

"It will be done," the Ancient One answered, bowing slowly, and as far as his aged body would allow. He departed and went in search of his _aduna_.

Sarek sat back down at his desk. He could not remember a day in his life when the Ancient Ones were not there, providing stability, structure, routine, and consistency. He was thankful they would be there to provide the same for his new child once more.


End file.
